


Sign

by Tudun



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Последний ритуал не из легких.Темно-красный - ревностный пыл, смешанный с грустью; амарант - неумирающая любовь; бессмертие.





	Sign

Судорожно прижав руки к груди, Чтец смотрела на цветок, что олицетворял наводнившие ее разум чувства. Темно-красные кисти стремились вверх, как языки пламени ритуального костра, разожженные под яркими звездами. Чтец закрыла глаза. Неугасающий огонь пылал в ее груди, смешиваясь с грустью от несбывшихся надежд. Она сорвала ближайшую кисть амаранта.  
  
\- Это будет просто выражение признательности за спасение, - прошептала Чтец. - Да, просто знак благодарности, и никто не поймет истинного значения.  
  
***  
  
Костер Истинных Ночекрылых выбросил последний сноп искр и погас. Чтец бросила взгляд на Оралека, закрывшего глаза, и не посмела вторгаться в его мысли. Свобода ускользнула из его пальцев, оставив горечь поражения, обрекая на вечное изгнание без шанса вернуться. "Как и всех нас", - подумала Чтец. К ее горечи примешивалась капля радости - ее любовь будет свободна. Этой капли было достаточно, чтобы помочь Ночекрылым одержать победу в последнем ритуале.   
  
\- Значит, это конец? - Джодариэль недоверчиво приблизилась.   
  
Чтец хотела бы столько сказать ей на прощание, но вместо этого она обвела рукой Озеро и сказала:  
  
\- Свобода ждет тебя.  
  
Джодариэль сняла маску.  
  
\- Ты привела нас к победе, значит, свобода должна быть твоей, - произнесла она, глядя прямо в глаза Чтецу.  
  
\- Нет, - резче, чем она сама хотела, произнесла Чтец. - Мы выбрали тебя. Ты должна идти.  
  
Джодариэль стояла недвижно.  
  
\- Я останусь с тобой.  
  
Чтец ошеломленно взглянула на нее. Оралек фыркнул, выражая свое мнение о их препирательствах.  
  
\- Но тебя ждут там. Бэй, Хэдвин... Ты заслужила свободу после стольких лет изгнания.  
  
Джодариэль осторожно вытащила из-за пазухи засушенный цветок.  
  
\- Ох, Джодариэль... - выдохнула Чтец, безошибочно опознав свой подарок.  
  
\- Вольфред объяснил мне значение этого цветка, - мягко произнесла Джодариэль. Темно-красный амарант сохранил все цветки, было заметно, что о его сохранности старательно заботились. Чтец аккуратно взяла протянутый цветок и подняла взгляд на Джодариэль. Коснувшись ее сознания, Чтец ощутила невообразимую бурю чувств, ярким потоком захлестнувшую ее. Она попыталась отдышаться.  
  
\- Оралек! Свобода твоя! - внезапно крикнула Чтец опальному медику. Тот недоверчиво сузил глаза, но все-таки без лишних уговоров шагнул в Озеро и столб света поглотил его, вознеся в Содружество.  
  
Вольфред помахал своему давнему другу на прощание и повернулся к Ночекрылым.  
  
\- Что ж, нас осталось немного больше, чем планировалось, - он достал трубку и закурил. - Но, возможно, это к лучшему.  
  
Чтец нерешительно коснулась руки Джодариэль. Та вздрогнула от неожиданного прикосновения, но, встретившись глазами с Чтецом, улыбнулась и взяла ее за руку. Чтец прижалась лбом к плечу подруги.   
  
"К лучшему", - с улыбкой подумала она, все еще держа темно-красный амарант.


End file.
